Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to transferring media items over a network, and more particularly to transferring media items based on a priority determined by the receiving system.
Description of Related Art
In the media broadcast industry, content is often created or obtained by one system operating at a first location or market, and provided to other systems operating at different locations or in different markets. Some broadcasters own, or are affiliated with, broadcasters and streaming media providers in many different markets and in many different locations. These broadcasters may desire to provide similar, although not identical content to multiple different markets and locations.
Currently, media items can be distributed to each of the different markets or locations using conventional techniques and protocols, such as the file transfer protocol (FTP). Often, the system being used to distribute the files simply transmits the media files via FTP in the same order in which the media files are created or received. Sometimes, files received at the different markets and locations are duplicates of media items already accessible to the receiving system, resulting in unnecessary use of system resources. In other instances, the order in which files are conventionally transferred is not ideal for the receiving system. Thus, it is apparent that conventional techniques are less than perfect.